Leison Tyrant
Leison Tyrant, also known by her trollian handle, maternalProblems, is one of the trolls in this DND session. Her blood colour is a brighter olive, although she has a love for the colour jade and her horns are meant to resemble anime 'drills', shaped in two large spirals (curled around an estimate of 3 full times) Her typing quirk consists of proceeding every line with 93<. This is meant to depict a person curled up with their head down, with wings on their back. This is because she has a fascination with wings due to having a large flying lucus. Leison also has a fascination with 5's because of her Lucus as well, replacing all of her s's and z's with the number and doing five of most exaggerations, such as exclamation marks and smiley faces. ((93< Oh really? That'5 quite intere5ting!!!!! {:33333)) Because of her emphasise on these words she has a lisp when talking. Leison's first name is a reference to the word 'liaison' (pronounced lee-ayy-zon, how she pronounces her name isn't far from this, substituting zon with sin.) which is a binding or thickening agent for cooking (she loves cooking and bringing people together) and also a word for communication between two teams, usually on opposite sides of the spectrum which is a hint at her bringing together the twin Olicia and Granum and also a reinforcement of her hate for hemophobia. Another word to join with her first name is the more popular 'lesion' a name for a injury to an organ or issue, this is meant to be contradictory to the other meaning of her name. However, this is a way her name can be pronounced in order to tease her (usually used in black wax flirtation). Tyrant is the name given to a cruel or oppressive leader, which as a mother Leison depicts by not letting her children outside and having hard rules in place, rules she wouldn't enforce on any other troll. She shows this quite early by singing the song 'Mother knows Best' dubbing it 'Lusus knows Best' and singing it to Olicia when she tries to leave her hive for the first time, showing the relation to Mother Gothel, the 'baddie' in 'Tangled.' MaternalProblems is the trollian handle she gave to herself after only half a sweep of parenthood, even though she finds mothering easier than she did then she would never think of changing her troll handle as it's precious to her and she met all of her friends by using it. Personality and Interests Write the first section of your page here. Relationships HummingbirdDaddy Hummingbird Daddy is a large hummingbird with five wings, two at each side of his massive body and one in the middle, for steering purposes. He is mostly white but has tips of lime at the end of his feathers- this is because in other AU's he is actually a first guardian of the session- however, because of his compassion he always gives the title to his daughter, Leison. This ends up terribly in every session as she is haunted with how all of her friends death and history repeats itself when she kills herself by using the red ribbon around her throat. HummingbirdDaddy is known as HummingbirdGranddaddy to Olicia Tyrant and Granum Tyrant and is used later in the story as a reference as 'Grandmother' from 'Little Red Riding Hood'. He isn't the best Grandfather, even though he was the one to convince Leison to adopt the grubs in the first place. However, he is the one who built the hive they live in now and the previous one in a woodpecker like fashion. In the story, he is used more for transportation than anything loving, however, in the second last scene he is featured in, he is seen with Leison crying over him, apologising for dooming him to this fate and expressing her love for him. As a father he is loving, compassionate and accepting. However, he doesn't like to hunt so he gets Leison trained to hunt and cook food as quickly as she can. One day, he left the a red ribbon on her sewing desk and motioned for her to put it around her neck, she read more lore about this red ribbon and became so religious because of him.